Marvel Cinematic Universe: Civil War
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: The Superhuman Registration Act has been passed by President Ellis. One side of the Marvel world, led by Tony Stark, feel the passing was the right choice and should be done. The other side, led by Steve Rogers, disagree and wish to continue fighting crime. Two sides, one war. Which side are you on? MCU, TASM, X-Men films, Ghost Rider, Daredevil, and the first 2 F4 movies are canon


_Hey everybody, this is a Marvel Cinematic Universe fanfiction about the story arc, the Civil War. The films in the MCU, Daredevil (2003), Elektra (2005), Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, the X-Men films, the Amazing Spider-Man franchise, Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer are all canon. _

**Chapter One**

In the White House, President Ellis stepped up to the podium of the press conference. Cameras flashing, reporters talking loudly, and the Secret Service agents around the entire stand. Ellis tapped the microphone. "Is this thing on?"

J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the Daily Bugle, stood. "Mr. President, please, can we get on with this? It's a simple question if you ask me."

Christine Everhart nodded in agreement. "Is the Superhuman Registration Act in command? The Mutant Registration Act was never passed."

Jameson glared. "I'm sure the Daily Bugle is more important than your scoop in Vanity Fair, Miss Everhart. I still wonder why you quit your job at the Bugle.."

Ellis sighed. "Attention, everyone, if I could have your attention, please." He cleared his throat. "Due to superheroes, many life-threatening events have happened amongst the years. The alien invasion led by Loki in New York, Dr. Curt Connors and his plan to turn us all into lizards, the Mandarin, the return of HYDRA, the reveal and fall of SHIELD, the age of Ultron, and when I was kidnapped by the Mandarin. However, the heroes of Earth would die before handing our world to the hands of evil. The Avengers, X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man... none the less, these heroes are the cause of danger. So, at this time, I am passing the Superhuman Registration Act. All heroes will, from this day forward, go back to their normal lives."

And with that, Ellis left the stand, reporters buzzing.

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his Malibu home as he watched the news broadcast. Pepper Potts walked in, handing Tony a cup of coffee and sitting down. "So, Tony, this means no more Iron Man. Think you can handle it?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted." Tony answered simply, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry?" Pepper asked in amazement. "You WANTED the President to pass the Superhero Registration Act?"

Tony nodded. "I was attacked by a terrorist, Pepper. I was kidnapped by his goons and held in Afghanistan, I almost died saving the world from a nuke by putting it into space."

Pepper nodded, changing the channel to a rerun of _Happy Days_. "I guess I could understand that."

James Rhodes, Tony's best friend, knocked on the door. Pepper got up and answered it. "Rhodey! Please, come on in."

Rhodes hugged and kissed her in greeting, and walked toward Tony and the couch. "Tony, can you believe this? He passed the act."

"Yeah, and I'm glad. SO much weight off my shoulders." Tony replied, watching the program calmly.

Rhodes gritted his teeth. "Is that a joke? I, for one, am PISSED about this act. I wanted to continue being Iron Patriot."

"Why?"

Rhodes sat down, sighing. "Why? I love protecting others, Tony. Seeing the smile on people's faces when I fly by, the "thanks you" I get just for getting a cat out of a tree... it brings joy to myself."

Tony shook his head. "It's funny. I fight crime on a universal level, and you just admitted to getting cats out of trees."

"I was the President's body guard." Rhodes barked.

"Boys, boys, relax." Pepper said, placing her hand on their shoulders. "Please."

"I'm not following this stupid act, Tony, and neither should you." Rhodes confirmed, tying his shoe and getting ready to walk out the door.

"What?" Tony looked up at him. "This is a law that the President of the United States, your BOSS, has ordered, and you're going to defy it?"

Rhodes nodded. As he walked out the door, Tony called to him, "This is gonna come bite you in the ass!"

Rhodes turned around. "Think of your choice when the Avengers need you."

And with that, Rhodes was gone.


End file.
